The Survivor
}} | written = | director = | novelization = Log Two | episode = 1x06 | production = 22005 | airdate = | date = 2269 | stardate = 5143.3 }} "The Survivor" was the sixth episode of Star Trek: The Animated Series. It was produced in TAS' first season and debuted on . The episode was directed by and written by . It was the fourth episode to be novelized by Alan Dean Foster, appearing in Star Trek: Log Two in August 1974. In this story, a long-lost celebrity is rescued near the Romulan Neutral Zone. Publisher's description ;VHS teaser :An intruder capable of assuming any form imitates Captain Kirk and orders the into a direct confrontation with the Romulans. Log entries Episode log entries Captain's log, stardate 5143.3. While patrolling the edge of the Romulan Neutral Zone, the ''Enterprise'' has changed course to assist a one-man vessel which has fallen victim to a meteor swarm. Sensors indicate the occupant is still alive. ... The Enterprise has rescued a living legend, the foremost space trader of our time. Carter Winston has acquired a dozen fortunes only to use his wealth time and again to assist Federation colonies in times of need or disaster. Ship's log, stardate 5148.7. First Officer Spock recording. The Captain's course change has taken us deep into the Romulan Neutral Zone. Captain's log, supplemental. Due to interference by the alien Vendorian aboard, the Enterprise has been detected violating the Romulan Neutral Zone. By the terms of our treaty, the Romulans have a legal right to seize and impound the Enterprise. To complicate matters, we have not been able to apprehend the Vendorian responsible for putting us in this position. Novelization log entries Captain's log, supplemental. The Enterprise has rescued a living legend—the foremost interstellar trader of our time, Carter Winston. Who, as I recall, has acquired a dozen fortunes, only to use his great wealth again and again to aid Federation colonies in times of need or disaster. Altogether a remarkable man and one who many people, myself included, are glad to discover is still alive. We are in the process of carrying out standard post-rescue identification procedures. Ship's log, stardate 5402.7. First Officer Spock recording. The captain's recent course change has taken us deep into the Romulan Neutral Zone. This change was apparently initiated on the request of our new passenger, Carter Winston. Information so far provided by Winston has proved accurate. We have detected no Romulan ships or, for that matter, other vessels of any kind. Nevertheless, I have ordered all sensors kept on long-range scan and a close watch on any object engendering suspicion at the limits of scanner range. I have also ... Recording from general bridge recorder: Due to interference by the Vendorian recently discovered on board in the guise of Carter Winston, the Enterprise has been detected by ships of the Romulan Empire while violating the Romulan Neutral Zone. By the terms of our treaty, the units of the Romulan fleet have a legal right to seize the Enterprise. To complicate matters, we have as yet been unable to apprehend the Vendorian responsible for this situation. References Characters Episode characters :Arex Na Eth • Christine Chapel • Frank Gabler • James T. Kirk • John Kyle • Larus • Leonard McCoy • Shiboline M'Ress • Anne Nored • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Carter Winston (Vendorian) • USS Enterprise computer Joanna McCoy • Carter Winston Novelization characters : • Burns • Christine Chapel • Frank Gabler • James T. Kirk • John Kyle • Larus • Leonard McCoy • Shiboline M'Ress • Anne Nored • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Tuan • Nyota Uhura • Carter Winston (Vendorian) Joanna McCoy • Sarek • Carter Winston Starships and vehicles Episode starships and vehicles : ( ) • Romulan battlecruisers • Winston's merchant ship Novelization starships and vehicles : ( ) • shuttlecraft • Romulan battlecruisers • Winston's merchant ship Locations Episode locations :Romulan Neutral Zone Cerberus II • Rator III • Novelization locations :Romulan Neutral Zone Andromeda • Cerberus II • Earth • M-31 • Rator III • • Shipboard locations :armory • bridge • briefing room • engineering • laboratory • quarters • shuttle bay • sickbay • transporter room Races and cultures :Caitian • Human • Edosian or Triexian • Romulan • Vendorian • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Romulan High Command • Romulan Empire • Starfleet Command Science and technology :artificial gravity • chronometer • communications • computer • deflector • deflector shield • examination table • fingerprint • hologram • identity tape • intercom • Jefferies tube • library computer • life support • life support belt • medical hand scanner • medicine • microtape • navigation computer • phaser • photon torpedo • retinal pattern • scanner • shield generator • skin graft • spear • sterilizer • stylus • transporter • turbolift • viewscreen • voiceprint • warp drive Astronomical objects :binary star • black hole • meteor • meteor shower • nebula • nova • pulsar • quasar • red giant • space • star • white dwarf Materials and substances :alcohol • blood • bone • crystal • glass • iron • molecule • nickel • orientine acid • quartz • skin Units of measurement :centimeter • hour • minute • month • second • year Ranks and titles :ambassador • second engineer • barbarian • captain • commander • crewman • doctor • engineer • ensign • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • gunner • helmsman • judge • lieutenant • nurse • physician • psychologist • quartermaster • rank • security guard • security officer • senior medical officer • senior officer • spy • Starfleet ranks • technician • trader • transporter chief • yeoman Other references :alert status (battle stations • yellow alert) • angel • assignment patch • barbershop quartet • beam • captain's log • captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2269 • cephalopod • Cerberus Crisis • Christmas • Christmas carol • Christmas tree • civilization • cookie • ''Deck the Halls'' • desert • dimension • eggnog • emotion • feline • fire • foods and beverages • gingerbread man • government • handshake • holiday • language • log • logic • medical school • • piano • poker • quarantine • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • Romulan Treaty • ship's log • ship's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) • SOS • stun • tentacle • tree • trial • universe • warp speed (warp six) Appendices Background * General consensus as well as the Memory Beta Chronology place many episodes of the first season of TAS in 2269. The novelization of this sixth episode was set during a Christmas party, presumably at the end of 2269. The next story in Log Two (which was the fourth episode of the series, "The Lorelei Signal") stated that the Enterprise crew spent the rest of their Christmas holiday in the Valeria system, and then the crew proceeded to investigate that episode's mystery at the beginning of the following year, presumably 2270. * During the confrontation with the Romulan ships, Nyota Uhura and Shiboline M'Ress were each shown at the communications station on the bridge, but only M'Ress spoke. In the novelization, both were explicitly present and Kirk gave each of them different tasks. * Frank Gabler answered Kirk's call about the malfunctioning deflectors. He was named Gabler in the script, but shown having a lighter complexion in the episode. His first name Frank was cited in the novelization. * The stardate cited in the episode, 5143.3, was amended to 5402.7 for the novelization. Novelization * Winston was described as being in his late 30s. * The Vendorian was said to be able to see in all directions at once when it was in its native form. Its motives were said to include that its attachment to Winston had gone so far, with it so mirroring Winston's personality and behavior, that its people considered it a deviant. * The novelization clarified that it took the form of the broken circuits within the deflector shield generator, not the energy field itself. * When asked for a name, it decided to name itself after Winston. * It revealed that Romulan ships repeatedly visited Vendor looking to hire spies, a violation of the quarantine. * The subsequent novelization in Log Two, "The Lorelei Signal", stated that the Vendorian was dropped off in the Valeria system, with Nored leaving the Enterprise to continue as its security guard. The Enterprise remained for nine days for repair and shore leave. * The briefing room monitor was seen popping out from, and later retracting into, the table. * Kirk assessed Montgomery Scott's repair time estimates to be accurate. Apparently they appeared not to be exaggerated, as Scott later confessed in . * The Romulan commander was given a name: Larus. Related stories * – Commander Larus observed that Kirk had "a propensity for violating the Neutral Zone." Timeline Chronology ; 2259 : Carter Winston assisted during the Cerberus Crisis on Cerberus II ; Prior to 2264: Winston and Anne Nored became engaged ; 2264 : Winston crashed on , began long medical recovery ; 2265 or 2268 : Winston died (2265 in episode, 2268 in novelization) ; 2269 : A Vendorian was hired by Romulans for an espionage mission ; December 2269 : During a Christmas party, the Enterprise was lured into the Romulan Neutral Zone by the Vendorian, who assumed the identity of Carter Winston Connections Images Carter-Winston.jpg|Carter Winston Anne-Nored.jpg|Lieutenant Anne Nored Carter-Winston-Vendorian.jpg|Carter Winston (Vendorian) Vendorian.jpg|Vendorian's natural appearance. External link * * * The Survivor article at at [http://www.danhausertrek.com/AnimatedSeries/Main.html Curt Danhauser's Guide to the Animated ''Star Trek'']. Survivor, The Survivor, The